deathnotefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Note: The World's in Pain
(Note: This page features spoilers of the original DN series. Tread lightly.) (Note: This page is under construction, but the author will return to finish it. In the meantime, other users may help with spelling, punctuation, and grammar.) The World's in Pain is an alternate universe sequel-fic series set 18 months after the death of Raito Yagami, and 6 months after the death of Misa Amane. The story is centered on a second generation of Kiras, that are eager to follow the first Kira's legacy and achieve his dream of crafting the New World. The alternate-universe aspect only applies to the official Rules of the Death Note; the events that occurred before the series adhere to the canon of the manga. This Second Generation formed the Kira Society and vowed to train the third generation before their eventual deaths or retirements. There might be dissonance for fans that only watched the anime, so here is a quick guideline for them to understand the differences: A. The Fourth Kira, Teru Mikami, was arrested after denouncing Raito and mysteriously died after ten days in prison. B. Light is given his original manga name. He did not have a melodramatically-shot death scene, but rather had a pitiful breakdown, as he should. He is not a hero, and therefore should not have a hero's honorable death. C. (This was merely implied in the manga, was not confirmed by the authors.) Near used the DN to manipulate Mikami, which led to his death after he had served his purpose. Alternate Rules What makes this an AU story is the new version of the Death Note's END, shown below: *All humans, without exception, will eventually die. However, not all will cease to exist in any form (i.e. go to Mu). The spirits of humans that have been affected by a Note (by using a Note regularly or being in possession of one) will remain in existence inside Purgatory, a realm within the Shinigami World. These beings are referred to as the Note-Touched. *A human being is capable of entering the Shinigami world if a Shinigami invited them. However, if they enter the world while in spirit form, their soul will dissipate and return to Mu. *Despite the fact that living humans may enter the Shinigami World, that does not mean that they're immune to death. Their scent will attract Shinigami, and if a Shinigami consumes them, they will return to Mu, even if they were affected by a Note but had not yet died for the first time. *A Shinigami can convert a spirit to physical form. This is the only manner through which a spirit that is contained in Purgatory may travel through the Shinigami World or enter the human world once more, effectively being reborn. *Aside from the aforementioned experiences (being consumed by a Shingami or entering the Shinigami World in spirit form), there is one more manner that would return a Note-Touched spirit to Mu. Any Note-Touched spirit that is converted to physical form and reborn by entering the human world will return to Mu once said human has reached the end of their second lifespan. *All of the actions of a Shinigami that are described above (consuming a human in either form, restoring a spirit to physical form, and inviting a human to enter the Shinigami World) are Extreme Level offenses. *Purgatory is habitable for both spirits and humans in physical form, but a human in physical form must depart from Purgatory and reenter the human world within 12 human hours, or they will automatically convert to spirt form. Category:Stories